


The Perfect Confession

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confession gone wrong, Confessions, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Lumity Month 2020, Slight Hurt/Comfort, amity being nervous and flustered, luz being chaotic, willow having the only brain cell in the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Amity had the perfect idea for confessing to Luz after a conversation with Willow! Things don’t always go as planned though.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	The Perfect Confession

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 11:59 WHERE I LIVE SO IT COUNTS

Sept 17th: Confession

Amity was absolutely sick and tired of the constant pixies that fluttered through her belly every single time she looked at or even thought of Luz. The human girl honestly made Amity feel all gooey inside in a good way, and the witch hated it. She didn’t know what to do about it! It’s not like her siblings were any help when it came to relationship advice, as they seemed to wanna mess with her more than help her, and there was no way she was going to her parents, so who could she go to that would understand and help her through her crisis? 

“Hey Willow, um, can I talk to you about something really quickly?” Amity asked, face dusted with a slight blush and ears flicking downwards. She stood tall towards her childhood friend, but internally she was shoving her head inside the mouth of a locker. 

Willow grabbed the books for her next class, “Advanced Runes II,” the only class in which she shared with Amity, and made sure that her pesky locker would close its gaping mouth. “Yeah, of course, what’s up?” 

The two began to walk towards their class. “I was just wondering if-“ Amity twirled a piece of her hair- “if it would be okay with you if I asked Luz out.” 

Willow let out a small laugh, her fist moving in front of her mouth. “If im being honest, I’ve been waiting for that question since the day you guys were in my head.” Willow readjusted her grip on her books. “It’s not up to me whether or not you ask her, and it’s not up to me whether or not she says yes. You shouldn’t have to ask me how I feel!” 

“But I don’t know if I’m jumping into things or if you feel like I’m taking away your best friend or-“

“Shhh Amity,” Willow places her hand on Amity’s shoulder, “do whatever your heart says.” 

Amity gave Willow a small smile, touched by her words. It was nice to reconnect with Willow again, Amity really missed her. 

The warning bell began to scream, snapping the two girls out of their little moment. They sped up their pace, making it through the door with exactly five seconds to spare. 

* * *

The bell for the last class screamed, waking Amity up from her little daydream. She gathered up her books and paper and shuffled out of the room, slowly walking towards her locker. 

“I can’t believe he did that- oh! Hey Amity!” 

Amity turned around and saw Luz walking with both Gus and Willow. Her hair was tussled a bit, probably due to the fact that she had just gotten back from her construction track class. Those classes can be very physical. Amity still thought Luz looked adorable, and flushed when the human pulled her into an excited hug. She smelled of dirt. 

“-Amity? Hello? You okay?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Of course I’m alright, I’m great! Splendid!” 

“Oh okay! Well, I’m gonna go to the after school illusion class with Gus, I’ll see you later though!” Luz practically yelled, picking Gus up like a potion sack and running down the hallway at breakneck speed. 

Willow leaned up against the locker next to her, eying Amity with a little wiggle in her eyebrows. 

“Oh shut up!” Amity squeaked. 

Willow let out a giggle. “Why don’t you just ask her out?” 

Amity slowly turned to the other witch with an incredulous look in her eye. “I don’t know how!” She practically yelled. 

Willow winced, taking a step back to escape the shrill voice from her not-yet-friend. “Well first, you gotta calm down.” She replied. 

Amity instantly straightened up, ears twitching in embarrassment. “Sorry” she squeaked. 

Willow pinched the bridge of her nose. “If you wanna ask Luz out, plan a nice little presentation for her. Wow her! Then ask her. Knowing Luz, she’ll be so enamored by your display of affection that it’ll take her a second to understand what‘s going on, but then she’ll get it and hopefully say yes.” 

Amity’s eyes sparkled at the idea, “do you really think that’ll work?” 

“Nothing to do but try, am I right?” 

* * *

Amity has spent two entire weeks practicing to ask Luz out. Every single day she’d practice her little presentation with her abominations, where they’d pick Luz up as if she were sitting on a throne and carry her like a princess towards a picnic blanket amity had set up in a clearing. It’d be dark outside, so Amity would draw a bunch of little light spells to set up around the clearing. As they’d begin to float away, Amity would ask Luz if she’d be her girlfriend, and if she said yes, they’d sit together and watch the lights rise towards the sky to return to the stars, and they’d kiss and Amity’s heart would explode and everything would be right in the world. 

The only problem with this plan was that it took a lot of hard work and effort to set up, but Amity was a very ambitious and capable girl, she could handle overextending herself if it meant that she’d be with the girl of her dreams. 

“Hey Luz? Can you meet me at the edge of the forest at 7pm? Where the path begins. -Amity” Her note read. It took all of Amity’s courage to feed it to the locker, and once she did, she ran and hid behind a pillar, waiting for Luz to stop by and find it. 

And find it she did. She looked so excited when reading the note that it made Amity’s heart flutter. 

So when the time came, Amity was fully prepared. Sure, she was a bit tired, and had a few bags under her eyes, but nothing she couldn’t handle. It was show time, and she could not afford to mess things up. 

She saw Luz at the start of the path and perked up at her adorably confused face. Amity didn’t expect for Luz to spot the clearing so early though, so when Luz began to run over, waving her arm wildly, Amity panicked and summoned only one abomination, who picked Luz up by the ankle and carried her over. 

Amity felt herself sweating until she saw Luz’s laughing face, hands swatting at the abomination until it roughly let her go at the edge of the blanket. The girl rolled into a sitting position and gave Amity a toothy grin. 

“Hi Amity!” She yelled, jumping over to give her friend a hug, “what did you need me for?”

“This,” Amity replied, voice shaking slightly with all of the nerves. 

She drew quite a few spell circles and cast the light spell all across the clearing, little lights popping up all over the place. They were hard to contain and some of them kept flickering our, but Amity worked through the exhaustion and was able to maintain a few, even if it were less than she had planned. 

“Wow Amity! They’re all so colorful! I didn’t know they could all be different colors!” Luz said, running over to each and every light and poking it a little bit. 

Amity giggles at that, struggling to hold down all of the lights while simultaneously watching Luz run around. “I had a question for you actually,” she stated, feeling the pixies rise up to her chest. 

“What’s up?” The human replied, rushing back over to sit down and stare into Amity’s eyes. 

“I-um. I’m- uh-I’m. I wanted to- uh- ask you a thing- something. Something important. I really wanted to know if, ya know, you’d do this important thing. Yes. This important thing. That I’m totally gonna ask you to do. In just a few minutes. I’ll be asking you. Uhh,” she was totally fumbling, the pixies feeling like they were filling up her entire body and making her babble like an infant. 

Luz stares deep into her soul with those big brown eyes of her. They were so bright and beautiful, especially under the lighting of the moon. She was so pretty, Amity just wanted to lean over and kiss her. 

At that thought, Amity felt all of her power absolutely drain, and the lights went out one by one, shrouding the two girls in complete darkness except for the moonlight. Amity let out a squeak while Luz let out a yell, and the two found themselves quiet as the monsters chirped. 

Amity could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She utterly messed up big time, and now Luz probably doesn’t even want to go out with her and she just feels so completely stupid. She reaches up to wipe her eyes as discreetly as possible, but Luz caught her and reached out a hand, wiping a tear away for her. 

“It’s okay Amity. You’re light show and abomination were really good and I’m having a lot of fun right now! You don’t need to cry, honest.” Luz said softly, caressing Amity’s cheek with her palm. 

“I-I just wanted it to be perfect for you because I like you so much.” Amity said, voice breaking a little bit as she tore away from Luz’s gentle touch and buried her face into her knees. 

She felt Luz shift forward, and before she could move, she felt lips meet the top of her head and arms wrap around her body. “It already was perfect mi amor.” Luz said, squishing her cheek to the top of Amity’s head. 

Amity could feel her heart pounding way faster than it should’ve been. “Do-does that mean-“ 

“I’d love to go out with you. I had a feeling this was what this whole thing was for ever since you put the note in my locker, and I was so excited to see what you had in store!” Luz replied, squeezing Amity tightly. 

Amity lifted her head, nuzzling her face into Luz’s neck and smiling into her skin, making the human giggle ever so slightly. 

This really was perfect. 


End file.
